drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Five
Five is one of the main antagonists in Drakengard 3. She is an Intoner who governs the Land of Seas and is considered to be the youngest of the six sisters. She is the most provocative among the sisters. She also has a strange attraction to Zero. Her disciple is a young boy named Dito who has the face of an angel and a mind without filters. The daemons she summons are an aquatic, crab-like creature called Phanuel and undead soldiers known as Galgaliel. Like her sisters, she exhibits spectacular growth in a specific part of her body. In particular, her breasts grow at an ever alarming rate, which seems to fuel her personality with bravado and confidence much to the envy of her other sisters. Story Before Drakengard 3=Five, along with her sisters, was born from the Flower, after Zero's attempts to kill herself. Five's appearance was based on one of the freedom fighters Zero encountered in jail before her death and eventual resurrection. Drag-On Dragoon Utahime Five Together with the other Intoners, with the exception of Zero, Five sought to bring peace to the land. Having succeeded, the head of the group, One, divided the land among the sisters. Five became the ruler of the Land of Seas. |-|Drakengard 3= Five, along with the rest of her sisters, is summoned to Cathedral City by One. She is almost the last one to arrive, arriving into the city on February 22nd, 999. The sisters face off against Zero on March 9rd and emerge victorious from the battle. Five returns back to the Land of Seas to rule it once more. One year later, Zero returns to fight her. Route A Five welcomes Zero into her domain, remarking on her sharp tongue. She tells Zero that she reveled in her might during their battle at Cathedral City, so much so that her thighs were aching. She casually mentions how Michael, the greatest of all dragons, has met his end while also mentioning that she would love to make Mikhail her pet after she defeats Zero. She challenges Zero to a battle, invoking her Intoner powers and making Dito summon her daemon, Phanuel. Throughout the battle, Five asks Zero how the other sisters are doing and Zero mentions that she was on the top of the list. Flattered, Five expresses her joy right before Zero mentions that she wanted to work her way down from the stupidest. Five then comments on how strong Zero has gotten, with Zero mentioning that she's wanted to beat her sister to death for awhile now. Five tells Zero that she's missed her so much and became so thrilled when her sister came to see her that she nearly came. Five makes a remark about Zero's flower, saying that it adds to her sex appeal and made her even sexier than she was a year ago. She goes on to say that her best feature is her round and perky breasts, urging Zero to touch them if she'd like and then suggesting a threesome for the next time. Following her loss against Zero, the latter stabs Five with her sword several times to ensure her death. As Zero finishes, she wedges her sword inside Five and turns around to tend to Mikhail. Suddenly, an enraged and bloody Five stands up from behind and takes the sword out of her body. While in a deranged state, Five begins her song for Zero until she is sliced in half and dies. Dito reveals himself to have killed his master and proceeds to mutilate and beat her corpse to his liking, also displaying an intense hatred for Five. Route B: The Price to Pay Five dies by Zero's hands once more. Route C: Vomit Five dies by Zero's hands once more. Route D: Flower Following her initial defeat, a weakened Five appears before Zero and her disciples with a seemingly broken form, leading Zero to conclude that Five tried resurrecting herself. Five then summons Galgaliel, which amuses Dito greatly. Dito expresses his joy at the insanity of the world and of Five's new form, now telling her that she can do anything she wants to him. Dito summons Phanuel to attack Zero but is stopped by Cent who summons Egregori. Zero then commences battle with Five and her horde of Galgaliel. Following Five's defeat, she walks towards Zero with her arms out-stretched and calls her beautiful while subsequently being stabbed through the abdomen by her sister. Stemming from Five's death once more and Zero's rejection of him becoming her disciple, Dito is made unable to maintain his human form and unwillingly reverts back into a dove. She later appears as a statue following the events of The Final Song, and with her Intoner sisters, confronts Mikhail in a rhythmic final battle. Personality Five has great confidence, greed, and relentless cravings. The moment she obtains what she desires however, she loses interest. She speaks slovenly and loves to allude to her sex life filled with many, many lovers, who are either men, women or both. Her appetite knows no bounds and thus, she is open to pursuing everything, everyone, anything and anyone. Five is revealed to be a terrible cook whose cooking could literally kill a person because of her wanton interests in weird ingredients that are usually fatal. However, her taste for extravagance has helped Two cope with living in the desert as the difficulty in growing crops forces her to look for alternative sources of foods, particularly a giant sand worm Five wanted to cook. Her interests are mostly towards clothes and her obsession for Dito, who she considers her most favorite toy. Five seems to have a deep longing for her father, who died before she met him, but chooses to ignore it. Development Character designer Kimihiko Fujisaka has said in a Famitsu interview that Zero's design was the first to be approved by Taro Yoko. He wanted more female characters to interact with her and requested for Fujisaka to "think Puella Magi Madoka Magica" when designing her sisters. Five's main design themes are "nude" and "knit". Gallery Drakengard 3= - Concept = File:DD3 Five Artwork.png|Artwork of Five. Five's face.jpg|Five's profile art Five's art.jpg|Art of Five Five's concept art.jpg|Concept art of Five - Novella = File:DD3_Five_Artwork2.png|Artwork of Five's novel. }} - CGI = File:DD3_Five CGI.png - Renders = File:DD3 Five Render.png - Icons = File:DD3 Five Icon.png - Portraits = File:DD3 Five Portrait.png - Screenshots = - Story = - DLC = File:DD3 Five SS20.png File:DD3 Five SS16.png File:DD3 Five SS17.png File:DD3 Five SS18.png File:DD3 Five SS19.png File:DD3 Five SS21.png File:DD3 Five SS22.png }} }} }} |-|Drag-On Dragoon Utahime Five = - }} Trivia * She shares the same shoulder belt with Zero but in a different color. * While Five is the last Intoner to be born though she is actually the oldest of the "siblings". * Zero stabbing Five in the A route is hinted to be so visually grotesque that it is censored with a completely unrelated cutaway in place of the actual scene, although the audio still plays in the background. In the English release, the censor message states: "This content has been deemed inappropriate for pretty much everyone. Please stand by." *In Dengeki Online's Drakengard 3 character popularity poll, Five was voted in eleventh place with some fans mentioning her being a great part of the game and her voice actor's delivery of her lines as part of their reasoning.http://drakengard-3.com/blog/2014/01/16/dod3-popularity-poll/ *In Dengeki Online's Intoner panties poll, a majority of fans voted leopard-striped panties for Five.http://rologeass.tumblr.com/post/73414288584/dengeki-online-drag-on-dragoon-3-drakengard-3-fans *Zero visited Five first because she just figured she could work her way down from the stupidest out of all the Intoners. *She is one of two Intoners that do not have a Dragon for a watcher; The other being Two. *Out of all the Intoner sisters, Five has the largest cup size. References Category:Characters Category:Intoners Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Females Category:Playable